There are some laptop or notebook computers that emulate the function of a tablet computer, which are also referred to as tablet-notebook hybrid computers. These tablet-notebook hybrid computers are equipped with a touch screen display member that rotates with respect to a keyboard member with the touch screen display member facing outward for use as a tablet. In these tablet-notebook hybrid computers configurations, the essential hardware of the computer, including the processor, memory, and battery, is housed in the keyboard member (also referred to as base member) of the notebook computer. The touch screen display member (also referred to as tablet member) is hinged to the keyboard member, so that the touch screen display member can rotates with respect to the keyboard member between an open position and a closed position.